


Is This The End Or Just The Beginning?

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are no longer together and it looks like Aaron is finally moving on but is Robert really ready to let him go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facebook Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd try something a little different, from my own experience (kind of) and see where it goes, let me know what you think.

To the outside world Robert Sugden had it all, he was good looking, drove a fast car, had a pretty wife, and lived in the big house on the hill with enough money to not have to worry.

All that wasn’t enough for Robert though, he’d always wanted what he couldn’t have, so he started to pursue the local mechanic, Aaron, for a bit of fun. Aaron was completely different to Chrissie. He listened to Robert and actually made him want to be a better person. His other life always got in the way though, he messed Aaron around one too many times and he just got tired of it all. Robert tried to make it up to him, again and again. He even asked Aaron to run away with him, but it was all too little too late, Aaron didn’t want to live in secret and Robert was too scared to admit his true feelings so they ended things, which for Robert was ok, he had Chrissie to fall back on and carried on with his life like nothing ever happened. He was still involved with Aaron though, in a business sense with Holyscrap. When they ended things Robert wanted to shut it down but it was actually making a profit so he decided to let the duo carry on and this way he could at least keep an eye on Aaron.

Robert was in his office late one evening, bored he decided to flick through his Facebook feed. He came across some pictures Victoria has added. She’s tagged Aaron in them, so still curious about his ex-lover he clicked on Aarons name. What he saw affected him more then he realised, because Aaron was with somebody in his profile picture. Robert could tell from their expressions it was a ‘coupley’ picture.

 _But who’s the guy?_ Robert thought, a pang of jealously bubbling up in his stomach.

He wasn’t Aarons ‘friend’ so he could only view the different profile pictures Aaron had uploaded. He felt a bit like a stalker now but he can’t help himself, he needed to know more. From his limited view he can see a few more pictures of Aaron with the same guy.

Who is he?

Since him and Aaron had stopped seeing each other he had grown quite close to Finn Barton, he’d liked Finn the first time they met and bonded over their mutual love for comics. He sends a quick text without even thinking,

> **R: Does Aaron have a new boyfriend?**
> 
> **F: Yeah he does, actually, didn’t know you two were friends?**
> 
> **R: We’re not, just worried about you mate, I know you had a thing for him.**

Robert hastily replies trying to cover up the real reason he’s asking.

> **F: Thanks but I’m fine, I’ve met him actually and he seems really nice**.

Oh no, Robert thought, if Finn thinks he’s nice then he’s done for.

> **R: Well as long as you’re ok about it, do fancy catching a movie later this week?**
> 
> **F: Sure.**

He knew the offer of meeting up would distract Finn from his questioning, he was very easy to manipulate.

Robert continued to look through Aaron profile pictures until he found one that was just Aaron, it was actually him that had taken the picture, one night when they were out in Leeds, he still had the original somewhere on his phone. He stared at the picture for a few more minutes before he heard Chrissie coming down the hall. He quickly closed the web page and opened up his emails.

“Hi love, you busy?”

“Not really just replying to some emails, why what’s up?”

“Have you seen Lucky?”

“No for a while, I think he went out.”

“Robert, you were meant to be watching him,” she said disappointed.

“He’s a big lad I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point Robert, remember what happened last time you were meant to be watching him.”

Robert couldn’t forget, she wouldn’t let him forget, but that wasn’t what he was remembering as his thoughts turned to the barn and Aaron.

“Why are you smiling? This isn’t funny Robert.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Robert said pushing Aaron from his mind.

“You can’t baby him forever Chrissie, he needs to know you trust him.”

“Trust him, like I trusted you,” she scoffed.

Every time they were alone she brought it up, the robbery, Robert had thought they were past that, obviously he was wrong.

“How long are you gonna hold that over me Chrissie? I apologised once, I won’t do it again.”

This was how things were now, all sweetness and light in front of other people but when they were alone it was like she couldn’t stand him. She treated him like a child and he was sick of it. She just stood staring at him, unable to believe his arrogance, but that’s one of the reasons she fell for him in the first place.

“If you’re that bother about Lucky I’ll go find him, I need to get out of this place anyway.”

Robert stood, grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and strode past her, not looking back. She made him so mad, he had apologised for the robbery, for what happened to her dad, he had explained why he did it, for her, for them, so that Lawrence would finally accept him and they could get married, and it worked, so he couldn’t understand why she kept bringing it up.

Robert climbed into the Audi, turned the ignition, revved the engine, the purr always made him relax, and headed towards the village. He had a pretty good idea where the creep would be.

His route into the village brought him past a layby, the layby. He hadn’t thought about that day in a while but seeing Aaron with someone else and his argument with Chrissie had brought all those feelings to the surface. Feelings for Aaron that he thought were long gone. What would have happened if he hadn’t of kissed Aaron that day? Chrissie wouldn’t have found out about the robbery, that’s for sure, but he didn’t regret it for a second, he had wanted Aaron.

And Robert Sugden always got what he wanted in the end.


	2. Scrapyard Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a meeting at Holyscrap, he hasn't seen Aaron in a while, how will he feel after he does?

He had a meeting at Holyscrap in a few days and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings from Aaron. Aaron could read him like an open book, so Robert would just have to look incredible and distract him. He booked a haircut and a manicure, he needed to look good.

On the day of the meeting, he chose the maroon suit, the one he knew Aaron liked, a matching tie, a crisp white shirt, he added smart black shoes and his look was complete.

He arrived at the scrapyard to find Aaron sat out front, cup of tea in hand, with what he could only assume was meant to be a guard dog. As he stepped out of the car his eyes found Aarons and he was rewarded with a gulp from Aaron and he knew that his choice of suit had worked. He hadn’t expected the sight of him sat there in the orange vest to have any effect on him but he was wrong. He looked him over from head to toe and thought he looked a little thinner, like he wasn’t eating properly, the beard had grown since the last time he saw him and he looked tired, but apart from that he was still the same Aaron, his Aaron. This was gonna be harder then he thought.

“You ready for this meeting then?”

“Adams just had to nip out, he’ll be back in a minute.”

Robert huffed.

“I said 2pm its now 2.05pm, it’s not good enough, I have other places to be.”

“Alright mate, he won’t be long.”

Robert got his phone out and punched in Adams number.

“Where are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, really I’ll give you five then, don’t make me wait Adam.”

He hung up without another word.

“Gotta get home av ya?” Aaron asked sarcastically.

“What’s it gotta do with you?”

“Nuffing” Aaron scoffed.

They spent the rest of the time waiting for Adam in silence, Robert stealing looks at Aaron and getting angrier at Adam, and himself, by the second.

When Adam finally turned up Robert was close to boiling point.

“Try that again and I’m out, you can forget about your little business.”

“Alright mate calm down, the paperwork you want to look at is inside, Aaron could have shown you.”

Robert scowls at Aaron.

“Oh yeah sorry mate, forgot about that,” Aaron smirks.

“Let’s get this done,” Robert demands walking past Aaron and into the portacabin.

Robert and Adam set about sorting through last months accounts while Aaron just watches them. Robert is trying his hardest to look sexy, but how do you do that in the middle of a portacabin? He can’t help the smile that crosses his face when he thinks about to the times him and Aaron had spent in this cabin, he looks back over his shoulder to find Aaron staring at him. Robert can’t help but wonder if he is thinking the same. His life had been much more interesting then, the thrill of an affair will do that. Now it was just full of fake smiles and arguments.

“Everything looks in order, I’ll take these just to make sure.”

“Oookay” Adam replies before adding,

“And I’m sorry I was late”.

“Right, I’ll see ya later then,” Robert offered in return, never taking his eyes off Aaron.

As soon as Robert climbed in the car Adam turned to Aaron and said,

“God what has gotten in to him today?”

“What you on about mate?”

“Robert man, he was acting extra uptight, you didn’t notice?”

“Probably not getting any at home.” Aaron joked.

He too had noticed that Robert has been extra snappy today, even though they were no longer together he could still make Aarons blood boil but he had looked delicious in that maroon suit so he had let all the arrogance slide, still it scared him that Robert could have that effect on him.

…

“Wooh didn’t know we were going on a date,” Finn joked.

He had felt some attraction to Robert when they first met, nerding out over the same comics and films, but Robert really wasn’t Finns type, so now they were just friends, which actually surprised Finn sometimes because Robert didn’t have many friends or any at all really.

“You like?” Robert asked, presenting himself to Finn.

“Hahaha.” Finn laughed.

“Yeah I had a meeting over at Holyscrap this morning.”

“Oh yeah see Aaron did ya?” Finn asked, remembering Roberts texts.

Why is Finn asking about Aaron? Does he know? Oh my god he knows! Don’t be stupid Robert, no one knows, Aaron wouldn’t have told anyone, especially now he has a new boyfriend Robert thought bitterly.

“Yeh course he works there doesn’t he?” Robert replied a little too defensively.

“Alright keep ya hair on I was just asking.”

“We going into town or what?”

They both climbed into Roberts white Audi. This was one of the things Finn liked about being friends with Robert. Finn knew nothing about cars, but he had two older brothers so knew enough to know that the Audi was up there as one of the great sports cars. It almost made up for the fact Robert was in such a mood.

“You gonna tell me what up then? Or are we gonna sit in silence?”

Robert had Aaron on the brain. He thought he was over him but ever since seeing Aarons facebook page and releasing the younger boy has moved on he couldn’t stop this irrational jealously. It’s not like he wanted Aaron back. He just didn’t want anyone else to have what was his. Get over yourself Robert thought, Aaron is not yours anymore.

He couldn’t tell Finn any of this so he just sighed,

“Nah, it’s nothing, just me being me.”

“You up for Avengers?” Robert asked, trying to distract Finn again.

“Sounds good to me, could do with a bit of Captain America to brighten my day,” Finn replied with a smile on his face.

“Haha, so that’s your type is it,” Robert joked, the earlier friction forgotten.

“I’m not sure I have a type really, but there is something about those muscles.”

“I thought Thor would be more up your street, all that blonde hair,” Robert remarked, with a flirtatious smile on his face.

“I know what you’re implying Sugden, and I admit you are attractive but let’s not go there shall we.”

Robert laughed,

“I was only messing with ya.”

After a few seconds Robert with a smirk on his face, asked Finn,

“You think I’m attractive?”

Finn just rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a long drive.


	3. Unexpected Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert can't concentrate, he can't get Aaron out of his head, he needed some answers.

Robert couldn’t concentrate, he was starting to annoy himself. He really wanted to enjoy this film but every now and again his thoughts wandered to Aaron. By the time he looked back at the screen he’d missed 20 minutes of action.

Finn could tell something was bothering Robert, he had hardly even said anything as they left the cinema. Normally he would be so excited after a trip to the pictures, especially when it was about comic book, but today he was distracted.

“Robert seriously, what’s wrong, didn’t you enjoy it?”

“I really wanted to, just got work on my mind.”

Robert offered as an explanation for his unusual behaviour. He wasn’t exactly lying to Finn. He was thinking about work, well the scrapyard and that counted as work. His thoughts mainly consisted of Aaron at work, the time he had carried Aaron into the portcabin when he’d hurt his ankle, the time they had made out behind a old van. Robert had thought he was over Aaron, but seeing him today had changed all that. What Robert wanted to know was, was it because Aaron had someone else now, a sort of wanting what you can’t have thing, or was it that fact that he genuinely wanted Aaron.

“Fancy a drink?” Robert asked Finn as they climbed back in the car.

He needed to stop the thoughts in his head and a good scotch would help do that.

“I can’t, Eric has got me doing the late shift, but Vics working tonight,” Finn offers.

“Oh,” was all Robert managed in reply.

He didn’t want to go back to Home Farm, not with his head so messed up. For now he tried to concentrate on driving. He chatted to Finn about the few things he did remember from the movie and started to feel a little bit better until he realised where he was. Unintentionally he’d chosen the route back into the village that took them past the layby, their layby. And just like that Aaron flooded back into his thoughts.

He dropped Finn off at the B&B and just sat in the car for a while, wanting to be alone.

As soon as Finn got out of the car he text Vic.

> **F: Somethings up with Robert, he wasn’t even excited about Avengers!**
> 
> **V: Ok I'll talk to him, thanks Finn**
> 
> **F: No worries**

Robert couldn’t stop thinking about Aaron and his new boyfriend. The interaction between them today had been cold and Robert hated that. He knew he had hurt Aaron, but it was Aarons decision to end it. He needed some answers, and he knew Aaron wouldn’t be willing to provide them, so who else? The remembered what Finn had said earlier. Victoria. She would know more. So Robert stopped by the pub later, with the intention of questioning Vic about Aaron, although he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject without being too obvious. Although it was Victoria he had got Aarons number from in the first place, under the pretence of his brand new car having a mechanical problem. He could be so devious when he wanted to be. So yes he would question Victoria and she wouldn’t suspect a thing.

“Hey sis,” Robert said, taking a seat across the bar from Vic.

“Robert,” she replied and leaned in closer.

“You ok? Finn said you seemed a little distracted earlier.”

“You know me Vic, I’m fine, and tell Finn to stop interfering would ya.”

“He’s just worried about ya, that’s all, it’s what friends do.”

Victoria still didn’t understand why Robert was friends with Finn, but I guess they had the same nerdy interests and Finn did make Robert laugh, it was good to see her brother laugh again, so who was she to question their blossoming friendship.

“You go any plans for Friday? I thought I’d invite myself over for some of your home cooking, if that’s alright with you Diane,” Robert shouted across to Diane at the other end of the bar.

“Friday? It’s my night off! And I already have plans, actually.”

“Oh yeah, something better than your big brother?” Robert questioned.

“I’m off into town with Adam and Aaron.” Victoria said, pulling her tongue out at Robert, before adding guiltily,

“You and Chrissie could come.”

Roberts eyes shot up from his pint at the mention of Aarons name. Did that mean the boyfriend would be there? This was Robert opportunity to meet his competition and see how he measured up, but how could he worm his way around this so he didn’t have to bring Chrissie. He needed someone to make Aaron jealous. He needed Finn.

“It’s not really Chrissies thing is it, but I could ask Finn.”

“Really?” Victoria was shocked, she had only asked to be polite, she never thought he would actually want to join them.

“Yeah, why not, sounds like fun.”

“But we will be in couples, you and Finn aren’t a couple are you? Or is there something you aren’t telling me,” Victoria joked.

 _'If only she knew it wasn’t Finn he wanted,'_ Robert thought.

“You think Finn could keep a secret like that from you?” he laughed.

“Haha true.”

“Anyway what is wrong with me wanting to spend some time with my kid sister?”

“Nothing, I’ll see you Friday then” Vic replied, wondering how to break the news to Adam, her brother and boyfriend didn’t really get along.

The conversation with Vic hadn’t gone exactly to plan but at least now he would get to see Aaron on Friday night.

He text Finn.

> **R: You know that date you were on about, fancy being my plus one on Friday night, Vics just asked us to go into town with Adam, Aaron and his new fella.**
> 
> **F: You are joking right?**
> 
> **R: No, I’m not**
> 
> **F: Oh, ok, yeah sounds good**

Had Robert just asked Finn out on a date?


	4. Dreams Vs Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has an argument with Chrissie which leads to an unexpected visitor in is dreams.

When he got home he didn’t even bother telling Chrissie about the night out, just went straight to his office and fired up his laptop. He needed to check Aarons facebook again, to see if anything had changed. It was the only way he could be prepared. He found another profile picture had been uploaded, this time the boyfriend was giving Aaron a peck on the cheek. Roberts fists tighten as he stared at the image, when Chrissie came in the office to ask him something he slammed the lid of his laptop and snapped at her.

“What?”

“Where have you been all day? Dad expected you hours ago.”

“I’ve has a meeting, it ran longer than expected.”

She eyed him suspiciously,

“But that was booked for this morning.”

“Well I had another meeting this afternoon and what you’re keeping tabs on me now?”

Roberts head was a mess, after everything that had happened today he needed to let off some steam and he was sick of being questioned all the time so he just let go at Chrissie.

“Is this what it’s going to be like from now on? Questioning every move I make? Or is this coming from the precious Lawrence? Still doesn’t trust me after all this time? Well I’m sick of it Chrissie. Just for once it would be nice if you took my side, you know, your husband.”

Chrissie was a little taken back at Roberts outburst. How dare he after everything he had put her through.

“Yes Robert I want to know where you are because in case you haven’t guessed I, we, don’t trust you, not anymore.”

“Then what I am still doing here Chrissie?”

“I really don’t know.” Chrissie replied before walking out of the room leaving Robert to wonder about his future at Home Farm.

Robert slept in the spare room that night, he just couldn’t bare to be anywhere near Chrissie and he needed a clear head to really think about what he wanted.

As soon as Robert closed his eyes all he could think about was Aaron. What was he doing and was he with him? He wished he’d never looked at his stupid facebook, because all he could picture was Aaron loved up with someone that wasn’t him. He fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of his former lover.

 

> _Robert had just had another fight with Chrissie and he was storming off, he flings the door open and who should be stood there, Aaron._
> 
> _‘What are you doing here’, he asks closing the door behind him, the last thing he needs is for Chrissie to see._
> 
> _‘I had to see you.’_
> 
> _‘Why Aaron?’_
> 
> _‘I needed to do this.’_
> 
> _Aaron lent in and kissed Robert, kissed him like it was for the first time and the last time all rolled into one and Robert kissed him back, passionately, ferociously, with all his heart._

Robert woke in the middle of the night, his pillow wet from tears he didn’t realise were falling.He wanted to go back, back into his dream and kiss Aaron one last time. He shut his eyes but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fall back to sleep. Instead he just laid and pondered over the decisions that had lead life to this point in time. Married to a woman who loathed him, pining for a man who didn’t want him, working for someone he couldn’t stand. He felt the darkness roll over him in waves, is this what life would be like now? Living a lie he was used to, but having that lie depress you was something else entirely.

…

The next day Robert was at his desk, torturing himself, staring at Aarons facebook, when he phone started to vibrate next to him, and he couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face when he saw who it was.

“Hello Aaron,” he said trying to sound seductive.

“Robert, you got that paperwork sorted yet? I’m meant to be meeting the guy later?”

“Oh.”

He was ringing about work? Robert wasn’t exactly expecting anything else, although there had been a time when all Aaron wanted was to hear his voice. But that was over, they had both moved on, hadn’t they? After seeing Aaron with someone else he wasn’t so sure,

“Still working on it.”

“Just get it done Robert.”

“What you gonna make me are ya?”

“You forget Robert,” Aaron said a smile in his voice,

“I can make you do anything I want.”

Robert loved it when Aaron flirted back.

“Oh really? What do you have in mind?” Robert said taking the flirting up a notch.

“Robert,” Aaron exclaimed.

“Just get it done, today.”

Aaron ended the call.

Robert had taken it too far, damn it, why did he always have to ruin it?

Aaron looked at his phone, he couldn’t quite believe it, had Robert actually flirted with him? There was a time when Aaron would have been thrilled for Robert to flirt with him, but now, after everything it was a little weird. Besides he was happy now wasn’t he? He had someone who he could be with openly, he didn’t have to hide, so why was he smiling at Roberts attempts? Why was he happy in the fact that he knew Robert was now thinking about him? No matter how hard he tried Robert Sugden still managed to invade his mind even after all this time and it irritated the hell out of Aaron.


End file.
